


Love Admitted - Uta No Prince Sama

by khfankerisan



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Post-Anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khfankerisan/pseuds/khfankerisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a dream one night, and this inspired said short story. I changed a few things since, let's face it, dreams can be really weird. Looks like Haruka finally makes a decision as to who she loves. Read and find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Admitted - Uta No Prince Sama

It was the end of Starish's career. They had spent five splendid years with each other but now it was time to move on. Each of them had their own careers to move forward in, and each of them were shining stars in their own right. Their last concert had been brilliant, and it would be talked about for years to come. They were legends.

However, their composer Haruka Nanami was heartbroken over the disbandment. Everything she had worked so hard for was now coming to an end. The lovely sound they had made together would never be heard again. The now young men of the group tried their best to console her, but it did not ease her heartbreak.

With the announcement of the group's disbandment, rumors started to circulate that many of the members were leaving because they were in love with the woman composing their songs. As long as the group was together, no romantic attachment could be made. Many fans were crushed and demanded to know the truth. The group's owner and manager Shining Soatome grew intrigued by all the rumors being thrown about. He saw it as a chance to have one more last hurrah before his best work disbanded. He had wondered why all these young men were suddenly leaving.

He sent Ringo Tsumikiya to investigate. Of course Ringo already knew what was up. He had been watching and getting to know these boys for six years now. He saw the way each of them looked at Haruka. Almost like love sick puppies he thought begrudgingly. It was hard for anyone who knew Haruka to not fall for her. Of course, he thought amused, she was absolutely clueless. Perhaps this may be the only way to get her to see that they didn't just admire her. They loved her. He knew each one would risk his neck for her.

Ittoke Otoya was the first to fall for her. His bright personality and hospitable self was a perfect match for Haruka. He cared deeply for others just as Haruka did.

However there was also Hijirikawa Masato... He was deeply passionate about all his work but very reserved, just like Haruka. Ringo had heard about his secret of picturing Haruka whenever he had a romantic scene to shoot or when he needed courage.

Then there was Jinguiji Ren... The man reeked of romance and passion. His masculinity was undeniable. Yet he had a very big soft spot for his "little lamb", and would often make sacrifices for her without her knowing. He flirted with every woman he came into contact with, but that had noticeably lowered since he had started falling for his composer.

Kurusu Syo was mocked for his short stature, but he was immediately disarmed by Haruka's understanding nature. She got him, and that meant a great deal to him. She understood what it was like to look up to someone and that it wasn't a bad thing. He always came to her defense before anyone could speak.

Shinomiya Natsuki adored cute things, but Haruka was more than cute to him. He adored her, especially since his darker side knew her and still loved her as well. He had been burned and misunderstood, but Haruka had seen past all that. She cared about how he felt and what he loved.

Cecil Ajima was all passion and music. His presence was somewhat mysterious and no one really knew how he had met Haruka before joining Starish. He had tried to kiss Haruka on more than one occasion. Being an idol was something he greatly enjoyed, but having Haruka there generally made him way more passionate.

However, the person Ringo was most interested to see what he would do was Ichinose Tokiya. He had unwittingly saved Haruka when she had first arrived in Tokyo when she heard his most passionate song by Hayato. That was the song that had truly started his young career. And it had touched Haruka's heart like no other song had before. He had ironically been very rude to her when they first got to know each other, but his attitude had taken a one hundred eighty percent turn once he had gotten to know Haruka. She had changed his failing career. She had thawed his frozen heart.

Ringo spoke to each of these young men individually, but unsurprisingly they admitted nothing. Ringo went to speak with Soatome and revealed his findings and also his suspicions.

"Wonderful! I have a plan!" Soatome exclaimed.

"Of course you do." grinned Ringo.

He described his idea and Ringo agreed. They called the group together minus Haruka.

"What's going on?" asked Ittoke.

"I thought we were done." mumbled Ren.

"It has come to my attention that there are rumors floating around about this group. And from what I have been able to surmise, there is some truth to it." Soatome said, pacing.

"Rumors? What rumors?" asked Cecil.

"Let me guess... The rumors of romance within our group..." Masato mumbled.

"Romance?" Shinomiya asked innocently.

"With a certain composer... " surmised Syo feeling more uncomfortable by the second.

"Indeed. And the fans are getting more upset by the second." Ringo stroked the fire.

"Yes. And since none of you will admit your feelings to her, I suggest a single concert where each of you write and compose your own song for her." Soatome said, grinning.

"You want to make money off of our feelings!? Not that I am in love with her or anything..." said Ittoke starting to blush.

"I agree! This is too much!" agreed Hijirikawa, his blue hair hiding one of his indignant eyes.

"But think about it, boys... What does Haruka Chan love the most in this world?" Ringo asked, eyebrow going up flipping his pink hair out of his face.

"Our singing..." said Ajima, looking at them with a sudden realization.

"I want you to write a song that will touch her heart as a good bye as well as an admission of your feelings. Surely if you are meant to be, your words will reach her." Soatome said, grinning, knowing he had won.

"You want us to compose our own songs?" Shinomiya asked.

"Don't tell me he's won you over!?" Syo asked incredulous.

"I don't know if I have the guts to admit to her in person what I feel. I do care for her greatly." Shinomiya admitted his eyes showing with the love he felt.

"I know what you mean..." admitted Hijirikawa Masato, looking rather bashful himself.

"Well, I have no problem telling her how I feel," Ren said flipping his hair, "however, if you guys are competing in a song of love, I have no choice but to retaliate."

"Fine. But there's no way I'm letting you weaklings have her." Syo said, fire burning in his eyes.

"May the muses guide me," Ajima whispered, gaining peace by the second.

"You haven't said anything, Inchinose kun? " Ringo asked.

"I have nothing to say, " he said standing up. "Excuse me." and left without another word.

The other band members looked at each other with concern. However, it was never surprising when Tokiya objected to something.

"Oh dear. Do you think he'll participate?" Ringo asked worriedly.

"I will leave that up to him. Now for those of you here, I will set the date of the singles concert two weeks from now. Good luck boys." Soatome said, grinning.

The members broke apart to work individually. It was strange to no longer work together. But they couldn't do it in good conscience anymore. Not when they knew they weren't being completely honest with Haruka. They had all reached a level of maturity that forbid them to go any farther without telling Haruka what they honestly felt for her. She had brought so much joy to their lives, but it was now time to move on to another stage of life.

The next day Soatome interrupted several popular TV shows to make a big announcement. Haruka was enjoying some coffee at a local coffee shops when she one such announcement. "Turn it up! It's Shining Satome!! "someone shouted in the shop.

"What on earth is he doing?" asked Haruka's best friend Tomochika Shibuya who was enjoying said coffee with her.

Haruka Nanami said nothing and continued to watch the TV.

"That's right! You heard me correctly! Starish is having one final concert!" Soatome was saying flashing a grin and waving his arms dramatically.

There were audible gasps in the store. "But why?" people were asking. "I thought they just had their final concert??"

Soatome continued as if he could audibly hear the confusion through the screen. "However, this will be a different concert! It will be a singles concert! Meaning each member of Starish will sing on their own!"

Again, hushed whispers could be heard throughout the shop. Haruka and Tomo Chan looked at each other in confusion.

"As many of you have heard, there is someone the group holds deeply in their hearts. They are writing and composing their own songs in order to reach this young lady. They wish for their confessions of love to reach her. And for her to accept one of them. I will call it My Concert of Love!!!" Soatome exclaimed.

The whispers turned into full exclamations of surprise and excitement.

"Come to this concert and find out if that love is you and decide who you will choose!! Until then, au revoir!!" he said, disappearing into a mist like his usual theatrics.

The girls in the shop were visibly over excited! One even fainted!

"Haruka! You realize who he's talking about right??" Tomo Chan said excitedly turning and grabbing Haruka's hands.

"What do you mean??" asked Haruka still trying to digest this news.

"Seriously?! You don't know who he's talking about?? You, silly!!"

The blood drained from Haruka's face. "Me? No you must be mistaken."

"This makes so much more sense! Think about it! Why did they quit when they did?? You're all old enough to date and one day marry! And you can't be in a relationship with a member you are composing for!" Tomo said trying to get her point across.

Haruka felt like she was in a daze. They loved her? She knew they deeply cared for her and respected her music.... But love? And each one of them?? Her heart hammered in her chest.

"Haruka?? Are you okay?" Tomo asked suddenly concerned by what she saw on her friend's face. No wonder the boys had kept their secrets. She had always suspected they loved her, but she realized they knew her far better than she knew herself it seemed.

"I.... I... Need to think..." Haruka said shaking. She got up and walked towards the door.

Tomo wanted to follow her, but she knew her friend needed time to digest this news. She picked up her cellphone and dialed the first member in her phone.

"Hello?" came Ittoke kun's voice.

"Ittoke kun! What are you guys thinking??" she started berating him over the phone.

"Huh? Wait what's going on? Is Nanami okay??"

"We just saw Soatome's announcement and she left the coffee shop in a daze!"

"What's going on??" came another voice on the phone. Sounded like Hijirikawa.

Tomo heard Ittoke explain what was going on and suddenly she heard a chorus of voices in the background. "Put me on speaker!" Tomo instructed.

Ittoke obeyed and she yelled, "Hush!! Listen to me fools!"

They all quieted down and listened.

"Why don't you nuckleheads just tell her how you feel?? Why all the theatrics??" she asked.

They looked at each other and then looked at Ittoke to answer. "Well we weren't thrilled by the idea either, Tomo Chan, but the more we thought about it, the more we thought Soatome may be corrected... Haruka may be overwhelmed, but she understands us through music, and what better way to reach her?"

She thought for a moment. "Okay I see what you're saying, but how has she had no clue how you have felt about her till now?? You all have been together for almost six years now counting school!"

"Well how did she react to the idea that we were in love with her? Shocked right? We know her well, Tomo Chan. We were going to wait and work on our own careers before pursuing her. However, Soatome found us out..." Ittoke said a little bitterly.

"I see... Well, I have one request of you all." she said slowly.

"Anything." answered Syo on the other side.

She took a deep breath. "Promise me you all won't see her till the concert? She needs time to digest this news."

There was silence on the other end for a moment.

"Anything for my lady." she heard Ren answer.

The others agreed as well.

"Thanks guys. Anyways I gotta go see if I can find her. Bye bye." she said ending the call. She took a moment to think. This was going to be an interesting concert...

****************************

Haruka sat in her new apartment, a little better than the day before, but not by much. She was still greatly confused. She treasured these young men, and she had known they treasured her too. She had never connected the dots that it wasn't just respect that tied them together. How could she be so dumb?? She buried her head into her pillow.

She thought of Ittoke. His brilliant smile and friendly nature was easy to get along with. She remembered looking up to see him looking at her and the blush that had ensued. How had she never caught on? They had been partners in school. How long had he loved her? Did he love her? She felt the answer was probably yes.

Then there was Masato. He had taught her to trust herself again when it came to music. He had always been so respectful and protective. His reserved nature always seemed to be lowered some whenever they were alone. Did that mean he too loved her?

Ren flirted with every girl he met, but she had noticed he was different around her. She thought it was just because of their artist composer relationship, but now she realized it could be because he loved her. He respected her so much, he never went too far or said anything that made her want to run away. At least not anymore.

Syo had always been so protective of her. She had embraced his dreams and he in turn had sought to help her. He had even saved her life once before. He had respected her desire to know Hayato, and he understood her admiration. She always felt encouraged whenever they were together.

Shinomiya Natsuki was the kindest person she knew unless you removed his glasses. He had blossomed as an idol thanks to their teamwork. Had he too loved her? Were all those kind things he did a reflection of how he truly felt? It was hard to tell when he was kind to everyone. However, he always listened to her and worked his hardest to make her dreams reality.

Cecil Ajima was a passionate man. Even in their most common meetings, he embraced her and had almost kissed her several times. He had told her when the band was about to disband that he still only wanted to sing her music, but he had his reasons for leaving.

She couldn't let herself think that Ichinose San liked her.. She just couldn't. Their relationship had greatly improved over the years. He had even sought her out to aid her and tell her things she needed to hear. Could the man who was Hayato truly love her too? She shook her head.

She looked out the window. She didn't know what to do. It felt like she was floating on a vast sea, and many options were available to help her. But she didn't want to ruin any of her friendships. She felt so very frustrated.

Her phone rang as if reading her mind. It was her grandmother!

"Grandmother!" she exclaimed picking up the phone.

"Are you okay, dear? Your friend called me saying they were worried you would be struggling right now." came here grandmother's caring voice on the other side.

Haruka sniffed and nodded even though she knew her grandmother couldn't see her. "I don't know what to do, Grandmother. I have heard those young men I write songs for love me. I just... I just don't know what to do.."

"It's okay dear. The first time I met those young men, I knew they cared for you. More than a friendship. The question is, who do you love? Do you feel the same way for one of them?" her grandmother asked carefully.

"I... I don't know. I'm so confused right now..."

"Well they are putting on a concert for you right? Go. Listen to what they have to say. Perhaps one of them will capture your heart then. Chances are you already love one of them. Think about it."

Haruka wondered if what she said was true. Did she truly love one of them? Not just as a treasured friend, but as a woman loves a man? "Okay I will go. I just got the tickets for me and Tomo Chan in the mail." she said looking at her desk where the tickets sat.

"That's my girl. And don't worry about rejecting the others. They will all find their ways one way or another. If you are not meant to be, there is someone else who is. Hold true to what your heart is telling you." her grandmother encouraged her.

"Okay I will." Haruka promised.

They said their goodbyes and Haruka sat on the bed wondering who she truly loved.

**************************

The day of the concert was upon them. The Starish members were a mixture of joy and nervousness. Who would Haruka choose? Would she choose anyone? She was the type of person to forgo her own personal happiness to make others more comfortable. What she didn't realize is it would make all of them more at ease if she just made a decision.

"Are you ready for tonight, Syo kun?" Ittoke asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" he exclaimed, his short stature being pronounced by his raised fist that only went slightly over Ittoke's head.

"I'm not sure if I'll ever be ready to proclaim my love in front of the world..." sighed Ittoke.

Syo lowered his fist in understanding. "I don't really like this idea either but perhaps this will reach her. All of us have loved her for some time. I'm just now starting to realize this..."

"I have never ran away from my feelings," laughed Ren walking in on their conversation.

"But have you ever truly admitted your feelings for her, Ren?" challenged Masato walking in.

"I would say no," chuckled Ajima walking in behind him.

"I would not test me if I were you, Ajima." warned Ren.

"I no longer fear any of you. We've been friends for many years now. And I hope we continue to be friends for years to come." Ajima said kindly.

"Of course we will be!" Ittoke exclaimed.

"I will always be your friend!" exclaimed Shinomiya walking in, or more like skipping in with his Piyo hat.

Hijirikawa shook his blue hair and sighed. "I don't think we can ever truly separated since it was Haruka who brought us together."

They all looked up in surprise as Ichinose walked in.

"Tokiya kun! We haven't seen you for two weeks!" Shinomiya exclaimed.

"Yeah sorry everyone. I've just had a lot on my mind. But I'll be there tonight." he said, putting his hand behind his head apologetically.

"What's this?" asked Syo grabbing something out of his other hand.

"Give that back!" Tokiya demanded.

"Oh so you did write something!" said Ren looking at his work.

"Please give it back," Tokiya asked as patiently as he could. "That is something important to me."

"Come on guys, give it back." said Ittoke snatching it away from Ren and giving it back to Tokiya. "We didn't think you were going to join us."

"We're glad you came though!" Shinomiya grinned.

Tokiya smiled awkwardly.

"Friends for life?" said Ajima putting his hand in for a cheer.

Slowly but surely, each one placed his hand in the middle.

"Friends forever." smiled Tokiya being the last one to place his hand in the middle.

They cheered and ran out. Time for the show.

****************************

Haruka and Tomo Chan walked into the packed stadium, many young girls cheered wildly and the show hadn't even started yet. "Oh my... Seems the crowd is very gung ho." muttered Tomo.

They found their seats and Haruka felt like a nervous wreck. She didn't know what to expect or even why she was here. Could all these men truly love her? She didn't believe it.

The lights suddenly went dark. The crowd cheered in ecstatic ecstasy, and the lights focused on seven figures on the stage. They all stood there in silence for a moment and then broke out into their original song! Haruka's eyes filled with tears as memories flooded her mind of that first time they took the stage singing her song and how they had encouraged her afterwards as she struggled to understand why she wasn't made their composer right away. They found out later Soatome had just been testing her.

As soon as the song ended, the crowd quieted down and they stepped up to speak.

"As many of you know, we are doing something a little different this time. We are here to express our feelings for a certain young woman we all know well," started Ittoke.

"We will be singing individually from here on out," said Shinomiya.

"We hope our words reach her," said Hijirikawa.

"And we want her to know just how much she means to us," said Syo.

"And why we decided to disband," put in Ren.

"And why she shouldn't be sad," said Ajima.

"We will be friends forever, no matter who you choose," said Tokiya, looking into the crowd, wishing he could see Haruka's face.

The crowd went absolutely wild, and fangirls were fainting by the second. Haruka felt her face getting warm by the moment....

Suddenly all the members disappeared off the stage and shining Soatome appeared. "Welcome everyone to our concert of love!!"

The girls screamed in joy.

"First up we have Otoya Ittoke, singing his own song he composed for a special young lady."

Ittoke appeared back on the stage, a guitar in hand. He strummed and the crowd listened in hushed anticipation. He sang, "We first met under snowy skies, and I knew right away you special to me. We have worked together, and sat side by side. Now I ask if you will work by my side forever more."

The girls all screamed and clapped enthusiastically.

Ittoke kept singing about their friendship, and as he finished, Haruka knew he would always be special to her.

"Thank you for listening to my song written for someone I greatly love and admire. If you're listening, Nanami, I hope you will accept me." Ittoke said, smiling in his sweet way.

"Who's Nanami?" Haruka could hear whispers of.

He bowed and left the stage. Haruka could see many girls googling her name and trying to find out who she was.

"Next up we have our own Ren kun, who is known for his romance and flirtatious ways." Soatome announced.

Ren walked out onto the stage, his saxophone in his hands. He looked out into the crowd and flipped his hair sexually. "My lady, I hope you hear my music and your heart beats with the same love I feel for you."

The girls all screamed.

His piece started off slow and romantic. It picked up speed then reminded Haruka of all the excitement of their lives as Starish. His sound then grew more thoughtful and loving. Haruka felt like she was being caressed. Apparently the rest of the crowd felt the same way. They were all silent, captivated by his sound.

As he finished, the notes lingered in the air. He lowered his saxophone and smiled at the crowd. "For you, my lady. I hope you know how much you mean to me."

The crowd went wild as he exited the stage. Shining Soatome came out once again with his usual theatrics. "Wasn't that spectacular?! Next up we have Hijirikawa Masato playing the piano!"

The crowd applauded enthusiastically as he took his seat at the grand piano that seemed to appear out of nowhere. He cleared his throat and looked to the audience. "I want to share the story of how the woman I love inspired me to follow my passion - music."

The crowd sat in rapt attention as Masato began to play. "My passion was lost, and my hope gone. Then one day as I walked down the street, I looked up to see you standing there, your love for music emanating from there. The children sang as you directed, their eyes shining with enthusiasm. I felt my heart soar as you lifted your hands, and joy filled my heart seeing you there. If only you knew how much you meant to me, and how much each little smile made my day so much better. This is for you, my dear, in the hopes that this will reach your heart for good."

He finished, sat there for a moment, got up and bowed without another word. The crowd was in an uproar over the beauty of his song, but he left before he could hear most of it. Haruka felt a strange tingling. Was he singing about her? Had he seen her that day at the playground? It felt so odd to know she had so many strange but meaningful connections to these young men.

"Beautiful! Absolutely beautiful!" Soatome's voice rang out. He paced the stage. "Things are getting interesting yes? Who is this mysterious lady, and what does this mean for their futures!"

The crowd was antsy with anticipation. No one knew what would happen or who this woman even was. There was a mixture of jealousy and respect for her within the crowd.

"Next up we have Natsuki Shinomiya! His love for cute things knows no bounds! Please a round of applause!"

Shinomiya smiled broadly as he came out to the giant applause. Haruka noticed he carried his violin with him. She knew some of the history behind his playing, and it touched her heart that he would play it today.

"Everyone thank you so much for coming," he said sincerely. "unfortunately this is meant for only one person. She has seen the good side and the bad side of me. Yet she still cares for me. I am forever thankful. This is for you, Nanami Chan."

She smiled through her tears as she listened to the beautiful and sad melody. Then it turned into a joyful, happy piece, and it felt like she was dancing with him on the stage. He smiled as he played, and her heart lifted as he continued to play. It was as if he had created this piece just for them.

As he finished, he bowed gracefully. The crowd cheered enthusiastically. It wouldn't be a performance forgotten anytime soon. He exited and Haruka could feel Tomo Chan's eyes on her. "Just three more acts. How do you feel?"

She thought for a moment. "Grateful but also very confused. I wish I knew who my heart desired. All these young men mean so much to me."

Tomo Chan sighed. She still didn't know how she felt... This may be harder than she thought.

Soatome was already making the next introduction. "Please welcome Kurusu Syo!"

The girls went wild. He was well known for his acting in action packed movies. He was a hero now despite his short stature. He grinned at the applause and bowed theatrically. "Thank you everyone! For my performance, I'll be singing a song of adventure and romance! To the princess of my heart, may you hear my words!"

The music started up and Syo posed as if in one of his movies. He sang his song as he pretended to fight dragons and overcome his fears because of the princess aiding him. Haruka felt tears in her eyes as she remembered the times of working with the group to help Syo overcome his fears, and she realized it had meant more to him than she had realized. Syo continued to sing his song of adventure and romance, and he turned to the crowd and sang at the end, "Princess, please come fly away with me. Let's have adventures and discover new places just you and me! Let me show you the stars as you have shown me, and let's live together forever just you and me!" he finished, pointing to the stars above their heads in the stadium. They were hard to see, but Haruka knew exactly what he meant.

The applause ruptured her ear drums, and she had to smile at how well loved Syo was. Her heart wanted to go on an adventure with him too, but was it true love, or just friendship she felt? 

As Syo left the stage, Soatome descended from the top of the stage. "Magnificent! That's our Syo kun for you! Did he win the maiden's heart? We will find out soon enough! Now for our second to the last performance! Cecil Ajima!!"

The crowd cheered wildly as the prince from another land seemed to float onto the stage. He smiled handsomely as he watched the crowd. "As you know," he started, "I am not one to shy away from my feelings. I have actually told this woman I love many times how I have felt. However I don't think she ever understood me. So this time, instead of words, I will dance!"

The crowd applauded in approval. He bowed majestically and started to dance as the music played. Haruka recognized the dance as being from his home country. She smiled remembering how it had been a challenge to teach him anything different since he had danced this way his whole life. What surprised her was how he started to incorporate moves from his career in Starish as she watched him. She smiled as she realized he was dancing a dance they could both appreciate, and his passion was very evident. The crowd watched in curiosity and enjoyment as he finished up. The whole stadium lit up in applause as he finished. He grinned and swept a grand bow at them.

He left the stage and Soatome came out to announce the last performance. Haruka suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe. Did Ichinose San really love her? What did this mean?

"It is now time for our final performance! We have had six fabulous performances. Can the next one compete? Introducing Ichinose Tokiya!!!"

The crowd applauded, but no one came out. Soatome looked a tad confused, but tried announcing him again. Nothing.

Ittoke kun ran out to him and whispered in his ear. "What's this? Ichinose Tokiya refuses to perform!" he announced. Booing was heard all over the stadium. Haruka's heart dropped like a stone in a pond.

The other five walked out and confered with Soatome about the current situation. "So it appears Ichinose Tokiya did not feel it was his place to be here. He asks your forgiveness and hopes to see you in the near future." Soatome announced.

Mumbling and confusion was heard all around the stadium. "Does this mean he doesn't love the same woman they do?" Haruka heard nearby. "That's good for me! Whoever she is, she has plenty of men to choose from!"

Tomo Chan looked worriedly at her friend, and tears shimmered in Haruka's eyes. "Please excuse me." she said pushing past her and her and heading towards the exit. "Haruka wait!!" Tomo exclaimed.

"So who will this young lady choose? I think it's time we revealed just who this amazing woman is!" Soatome announced grandly.

"No, we didn't agree to that Soatome San!!" Masato exclaimed.

"Yeah it will make her uncomfortable!" Ittoke agreed vehemently.

Soatome held up his hand. "The fans deserve to know their competition."

Suddenly a picture of Haruka pipped up on the screen. "This is Starish's composer Nanami Haruka! She didn't wish to be in the limelight, so her identity has never been revealed, till now."

The crowd was in an uproar. This was new to them, and they wanted to see her in person. "Why don't we ask her live?" Soatome asked pointing for the lights to go to Haruka's seat. However, the camera panned to two empty chairs and people looking confused. "It seems our young lady has left! Very well, we will leave the decision up to her! We will find out who she has chosen soon enough! Good night all!" Soatome announced, ascending onto the top of the stage.

The members of Starish were relieved but also worried about her. "We need to go find her!" Ittoke said.

"Agreed!" they said in unison. They left before the final applause could be heard.

************************

Haruka could only run so far before she was out of breath, but the tears didn't stop coming. She sank to the ground, her hands covering her face. She wasn't sure where she was, and she felt lost in more ways than one. What was she so upset about? Why couldn't she stop crying?

"Who are you?" a voice that sounded less than kind came.

She looked up and saw a girl with a scowl on her face and two other girls wearing the same scowl beside her. One of them bumped her elbow and whispered something in her ear. "You're right," said the first one, "She does look like the girl they showed on the screen..."

Haruka's face went ice cold.

"Yeah that Nanami Haruka or whatever she's called," the other girl chimed in.

"What's she doing here?" said the other.

"Yeah shouldn't you be picking your prince, you scum? Stand up!" the first girl demanded.

Haruka stood shaking. She felt completely lost and alone.

"Just who do you think you are? You don't deserve any of those guys! You're a weakling!" the first girl shouted, who then slapped her.

Pain ripped through Haruka's face as she fell to the ground.

"Pick her up. We need to teach this snob a lesson!" the first girl ordered.

The other girls picked her up. The first one tore off a piece of her dress and threw it to the ground. The other two started doing the same thing. Pieces of her dress fell to the ground.

"Please stop!" she cried.

"What was that? Keep going?" the first girl mocked.

The other girls laughed and continued.

"Do not lay one more hand on her," came a voice so low and angry it even made Haruka pause in fear.

Standing a few yards away stood Ichinose Tokiya!!

"Tokiya San!!" the girls exclaimed.

He walked closer and came to stand next to Haruka, putting his arm around her. "I think you better leave before I call the police, you low lives." he growled.

They looked at each other and ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Haruka watched but suddenly felt very faint. She started to fall, but Tokiya caught her. "Did they hurt you??" he asked, kneeling down with her in his arms, and as he touched her face ever so gently where they had slapped her.

Tears filled her eyes. "What are you doing here, Ichinose San?"

"I saw you had ran off. I came to find you, I was so worried about you." he said, his eyes showing great concern and some anger for what had been done to her.

Her heart beat faster, and she felt like she could sit up. "I'm okay really."

"You don't look okay," he said, reaching out to help her up.

She pushed him away though and stood up on her own. For some reason she couldn't name, she felt angry and hurt in more than just the physical sense. "I'm fine. Please leave me be."

She started to walk forward, but suddenly found herself falling again. She was swept up into his arms the moment she found herself falling. "Obviously you're not okay," he said as a matter of fact, "and I'm going to take you to my apartment nearby. I'm sure I have something you can wear there."

She felt like crying and screaming and pounding him all at once. But she let herself be carried as he started to walk.

"Why did you leave all the sudden?" he asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it..." she said, tears started to swim in her eyes. What was going on?

"Was it because I didn't perform?" he asked.

She didn't say anything. Was that truly why she had left? "I... I... I don't know..." she confessed.

Ironically, he smiled at her admission. "I.. Have something to show you actually when we get to my place. Can you hold on till then?"

She nodded. She didn't understand why that question suddenly gave her so much hope...

He walked with her in his arms the rest of the way, but he didn't say anything and neither did she. Both of them silently enjoyed their walk, Tokiya enjoying having her in his arms, and Haruka feeling safe.

When they reached his apartment, he carefully and gently put her down. "Let me find you some clothes."

She stood awkwardly in the middle of his living room, and noticed the grand piano nearby. The apartment was fairly large for just one person, and it was sparsely decorated, making it resemble a bachelor pad. She couldn't help but think if she lived there, it would be beautiful.

Meanwhile Tokiya was texting the guys to let them know Haruka was okay and he was taking care of her. He knew they were worried and wanted to ease their worries. They all got the text at the same time. "Why do I feel like I've already lost when he didn't even perform?" Ren asked himself, shaking his head and laughing at himself.

Tokiya walked back in carrying a simple dress to replace her torn one. "This is for you," he said handing it to her.

"Why do you have a dress?" she asked sheepishly.

He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Um well, I saw it and it reminded me of you... So I bought it..."

Her face blushed bright red and her eyes went wide. "You bought this for me?"

"Yes..."

"That's one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me..." she said, smiling through her tears.

He blushed for the first time she had ever seen. It gave her the courage to ask the question burning in her mind.

"So why didn't you perform Ichinose San?"

He stopped for a second to consider how to answer. "Well I didn't feel right performing for a crowd when all I wanted to do was tell you personally how I feel..."

"How you feel?" she asked, her heart skipping a beat.

"Before I tell you that, why don't you get changed in the bathroom and I'll play the piano for you once you come out." he suggested.

She hesitantly agreed and went to go change. Once she had the dress on, she looked in the mirror and smiled. It was a simple blue dress that went well with her green eyes and red hair. The pattern had pink cheery blossoms on it and sinched at the waist. She left the bathroom and shyly walked toward the piano in the living room.

Tokiya looked up and stopped what he was doing to stare.

"How does it look?" she asked self consciously.

"Better than I could have hoped for." he said, as if she were the most beautiful woman on the planet.

She shuffled her feet in embarrassment and he realized he was staring too long at her.

"Anyways, please come sit with me." he said redirecting his attention to the task at hand.

"With you on the bench?" she asked, surprised.

He nodded and patted the seat next to him. She sat down stiffly and wondered what was in store.

"Allow me to sing a song to you. It mirrors my heart, so I hope you hear it." he said caressing the keys with his hands.

She waited in baited breath as the first few notes were played.

"The notes my heart plays mirrors the notes in yours," he sang looking at her and then back to the keys, "you help me find the melody I can't find on my own. Through thick and thin you've been there through it all. You saw my potential before anyone else. You had faith in me when I had no faith in myself. You made me realize life is more than living for myself. Oh my soul is meant to be with yours. Oh my soul is meant to live with yours," he sang then looking into her eyes.

She felt a tear slowly run down her cheek.

"Let me wipe away your sorrows. Let me wipe away your pain. Our souls were meant to be together. Our souls were meant to live together." he sang finishing the chorus.

She sniffled as another tear ran down her face. He stopped and wiped it with a handkerchief ever so gently. "You have made me a better person," he sang softly to her.

"Our souls were meant to live together," she sang softly back to him.

He smiled through a few tears of his own. He took her head in his hands carefully and leaned forward to kiss her so passionately yet so softly. She was stunned and yet blown away by his kiss. She kissed him back.

When they finally drew apart, they were still slightly holding each other.

"I love you, Nanami Haruka," he said smiling in a way she had only imagined him smiling before. 

"I love you, Ichinose Tokiya." she said, meaning every word.

"I know this is rather sudden. However, given the nature of my song, I must ask this..." he said slowly.

Her eyebrow went up in question.

He took out a simple ring and turned to her. "Will you marry me?"

She no longer had any doubt in her mind. "Of course."

He placed the ring on her finger and kissed her one more time. "You have absolutely made me the happiest man alive. I never knew I could be so happy."

"Neither did I." she said grinning.

"Shall I take you home? It's getting late." he asked respectfully.

"Probably. Though I don't want to leave."

"It won't be long before you don't have to," he said, smiling broadly.

Her face lit up like a bright red tomato, but in a good way. A becoming way.

He gently helped her up and held her hand even in the cabby ride to her apartment. He took her into one last hug and kiss before he left. In front of the cabby driver to Haruka's embarrassment. 

"Till tomorrow then?" He asked.

"Till tomorrow," she confered.

When she got inside her room, she went right to her piano. There was no way she was sleeping tonight. Too much music had to be written!!

**************************

Epilogue

To the members of Starish's dismay but no surprise, Haruka and Tokiya announced their engagement the next day. Many of them were heartbroken for several months, some even took a few years. However, each one would one day find a woman they could love as much as Haruka if not more.

Ittoke went on to be a famous singer and host of several shows. He one day found a woman who was very quiet but enjoyed his company as he did in return. They both volunteered at the orphanage Ittoke grew up in, and they were a well respected and adored couple in Japan.

Ren couldn't flirt for many months after Haruka's rejection, but he eventually came out of his depression and went on to be a world renowned saxophone player. He flirted with many women in many countries, but then he found his current wife in America who was equally as flirtatious and beautiful compared to him. They were a power house couple who lit up the room wherever they went.

Syo didn't think he'd ever find another woman like Haruka, but one day on one one of his sets, he met a woman who would be his love interest both in the movie and in real life. They would eventually star in several movies and dramas together, and they were well beloved in the entertainment industry. She was also short and fiery, a perfect match for Syo.

Shinomiya probably bounced back the quickest out of all of them. Even though he truly loved Haruka, he was able to find love in a girl even cuter than Haruka. She was the epitome of cute, and loved cute things. They went to Piyo concerts and she wore her own Piyo hat. She continued to encourage him to play the violin, and could even hold back Shinomiya's dark side whenever his glasses came off.

Masato struggled many years to find another woman he could truly love. He wasn't a fool and didn't rush in quickly. He continued to act, but eventually he realized he had ran the course with acting and went back to singing and playing the piano. He attracted a traditional Japanese woman at one of his concerts. She would follow him around asking many questions about his work. Eventually he came to realize she truly cared for him and he cared for her. She became his passion, and they enjoyed the simple things in life like tea and calligraphy.

Cecil Ajima was very depressed for a long time, but he came to realize Haruka had helped break his curse, but he was meant for someone else. He eventually left Japan and became the ruler of his father's country like he had promised. One of the visiting princesses reignited his passion for music, and eventually she became his muse. They would end up having ten children.

Tokiya and Haruka led a simple but beautiful life. She did end up decorating his apartment and making a wonderful wife and composer. They continued to make music together, and Tokiya and Haruka were well known and adored by Japanese and music lovers world wide. Haruka would become one of the world's greatest composers thanks to Tokiya's support. They also would have three children and live mostly in the country side with Haruka's grandmother till she passed away.

Starish still meets together occasionally. They were now legends every idol band wanted to be. However, the greatest thing they treasured from that time was the friendships they made and the music they created. They would forever be friends, and that's what mattered most.

The End


End file.
